


Tease

by stoicscripter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Mild Blood, PWP, belly bulge, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoicscripter/pseuds/stoicscripter
Summary: He pressed his hands against the shitty bed and sat up only to be shoved back down again, face pressed into the pillow this time. Roadhog’s big hand remained pressed in the middle of his back and though the pillow muffled him a bit Junkrat just spoke louder, “Ugh! I already begged for it!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [Spyderling](spyderling.tumblr.com),
> 
> Happy Birthday! I love you!

Junkrat whined a little bit with his face pressed into the dirty mattress beneath him; his bare ass was up in the air ready and waiting, “C'mon Piggy, put it in!” He demanded as he wiggled his hips from side to side while looking back over his shoulder. Roadhog sat behind him, lazily stroking a hand over his cock and looking pretty damn comfortable with it too. If Junkrat didn’t know him better he’d have thought his bodyguard wasn’t interested in him at all.

He pressed his hands against the shitty bed and sat up only to be shoved back down again, face pressed into the pillow this time. Roadhog’s big hand remained pressed in the middle of his back and though the pillow muffled him a bit Junkrat just spoke louder, “Ugh! I already begged for it!”

“You call that begging?” Roadhog moved over him and lined up his dick. Junkrat shifted his legs further apart and arched up as Roadhog pushed a little only to ease back again. The smaller Junker whined as the head of Hog’s dick smacked over his stretched and needy hole. He wiggled again, gripping at the bed as the thick, hot cock slid up the cleft of his ass.

Roadhog gripped his thighs and pulled his knees up and off the bed to get a better angle to torture him with. He continued to rub past the spot Junkrat really wanted it, making him complain even louder, “Fuckin’..! Piss drinkin’ bogan!” He kicked Hog’s side and shifted against the bed to try and force his partner to just put it in; but Roadhog had too much patience where Junkrat had none.

“Fuck! Alright!” Junkrat braced himself against the bed as Roadhog rubbed right past his hole again, “I-I want it! Please! I need it Hoggie!” Junkrat reached back and parted his cheeks with both hands which finally made Roadhog stop, “I need t’ be your hole to fuck!” he hesitated a moment as he felt Roadhog’s cock bump up against his hole again, but he was waiting for more of it, “Use me up how y'want! I’m just a perfect hole for you to fuck and I want it so bad! Hog please!”

Roadhog easily tossed him onto his back and quickly pushed in and stretched him painfully, wonderfully full. The larger man held still once he was buried all the way inside and pinned Junkrat’s chest down with one hand while the other moved to rub over the bump in Junkrat’s belly. His breath caught in his throat as he watched Roadhog rub himself through his stomach and he whined a little bit. As much as he loved having sex with Roadhog the guy was entirely focused all on himself and Junkrat felt like he’d never be able to get off with how neglectful his partner was being.

“Roadiiiiiie!” He curled his flesh leg around Roadhog’s waist to try and get him to move, fucking himself as much as possible which was hardly at all, “C'mon please move!”

“Thought you said I can use you how I want?” Roadhog continued to prod at his stomach and rub circles around the lump, he didn’t even have the decency to at least rub him off with his free hand. Junkrat grumbled a little and reached down to do it himself, but of course Roadhog wouldn’t let him. He ended up with his flesh hand pinned against the bed, he could still use his prosthetic but he was so horny he didn’t think he would be careful enough to avoid getting his pubes caught in the joints.

He reached out to join Hog in rubbing the dick through his belly in an attempt to appeal to his partner, “C'mon, mate. It’ll feel a lot better if y'move.” Roadhog jerked a little inside him and Junkrat gasped from the pressure and the feeling of Hog’s dick stretching skin beneath his fingers, “Yeeees! More!” he rubbed his stomach firmly and did his best to push his hips into the huge, immovable man.

Roadhog finally began to rock, giving something though it wasn’t nearly enough for the impatient, needy Junkrat, “F-Fuck me!” He begged as he tried to use his legs to push Roadhog into moving. He was getting more and more desperate by the moment, voice straining to a higher pitch as he begged, “Please Hoggie!”

Roadhog reached out to grab a handful of hair and pulled his head back as he leaned in to press his lips to dirty skin, “You know what I want you t'say Jamie.” Hog muttered against his skin as he moved, but held back from truly fucking him into the mattress. Junkrat curled his mechanical arm around Roadhog’s neck while he continued to rub his stomach.

“You asshole.” Junkrat mumbled, but when Hog thrust once just to show him what he was missing out on he could no longer hold back, “I’m a slut for you Roadie!” he cried as he gasped for air, “I’m nothin’ but a sleeve for yer cock! Use me up, fill me with cum! Choke me, hit me, bite me! I don’t care! Do whatever you want I’m yours!”

“Damn right you are.” Roadhog muttered into his shoulder before he bit down and finally started a quick and brutal pace that had Junkrat screaming with pleasure. Beneath his hand he could feel the movement inside of him and it just built up the pleasure, to think that something so big was inside. He wondered if he could die like this, but he was pretty sure he’d die the happiest, dirtiest man to ever live.

He groaned as Hog’s teeth sunk in deeper, his head titled back with his mouth open and drooling as Roadhog quickly stuffed him over and over and over. His toes curled with each thrust and he began to babble nonsense as his pleasure built.

Roadhog began to whisper in his ear, voice low and husky and so damn erotic it didn’t matter what he was saying it went straight to his dick, “I’m gonna fill you up, Jamie… gonna cum an’ make you squeal.” thick fingers began to kneed his stomach while the other hand curled around his neglected dick. He could probably cum just from being fucked but the extra stimulation quickly had his head swimming with pleasure as he arched beneath Hog’s body.

He was close, and he could tell by the way Roadhog was wheezing that he was too. He flung his other arm around Roadhog’s neck and used the leverage to push back into each and every thrust, squeezing tight as he came with a shout. His eyes rolled back as Roadhog came inside him, filled him to bursting with shallow thrusts that made him leak. Roadhog pulled back after a moment and left him on the bed a sticky mess of cum and tears and a bit of blood.

Thankfully his partner wasn’t so cruel to leave him to pull himself back together, he returned with a wet cloth to help clean away the mess they’d made together. Rat would probably need a bath, but there was no way either of them had the energy for it tonight. When most of the mess was cleared away Roadhog flopped onto the bed next to him and they fell asleep exhausted and content.


End file.
